Jonathanladdin (Cheezy500's Version)
Johnnyladdin is Cheezy500's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". Cast: *Aladdin - Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) *Princess Jasmine - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *The Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Jafar - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Iago - Top Cat (Hanna Barbera) *Abu - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *The Sultan - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Rajah - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *The Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *Gazeem the Thief - Alistar Krei (Big Hero 6) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Razoul - Black Pete (Disney) *Old Jafar - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) *The Magic Carpet - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Magic Lamp as itself *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) *Razoul's Guards - Black Pete's Guards (Prince and the Pauper; 1990) *Woman at the Window - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) and Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Necklace Man and Woman - Lickboot and Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *The Two Hungry Children - Louie and Cecilia Nuthach (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear (Hanna Barbera) *Omar the Melon Seller - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pot Seller - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Nut Seller - Owen (Total Drama) *Necklace Seller - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Fish Seller - Winnie the Pooh *Fire Eater - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Jake Long (Dragon) (Disney's Jake Long) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995), Princess Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty; 1959) and Odette (The Swan Princess; 1994) *Sheep Genie - Eddie (Sing) *Camel Abu - Diego (Trust Me, I'm a Genie) *Horse Abu - Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Turtle Abu - Troubadour (Mickey, Donald and Daffy; The Three Musketeers) *Car Abu - Lighting McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Little Boy Genie - Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) *Fat Man Genie - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *75 Golden Camels as itself *TV Parade Host Harry - DJ (Total Drama) *53 Purple Peacocks - Parrots (Rio) *TV Parade Host June - LeShawna (Total Drama) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Leopard Genie - Snagglepuss (Hanna Barbera) *Goat Genie - Philocetes (Hercules; 1997) *Harem Genie - Cindy Bear (Hanna Barbera) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio) *60 Elephants as itself *Llamas as itself *Bears and Lions as itself *Brass Bands as itself *40 Fakirs as itself *Cooks and Bakers as itself *Birds that "Warble on Key" as itself *Rodney Dangerfield - Jean Bob (The Princess and the Frog) *Super-Spy Genie - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Teacher Genie - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (The Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Bee Genie - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina; 1994) *Submarine Genie - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *One of Flamingos - Woody Woodpecker *Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Disney's Fantasia) *Rajah as a Cub - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Abu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Snake Jafar - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Cheerleader Genies - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) Scenes: Johnnyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night Johnnyladdin Part 2 - Johnny on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" Johnnyladdin Part 3 - Johnny's Fight with Prince Gaston/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) Johnnyladdin Part 4 - Princess Mavis's Dream Johnnyladdin Part 5 - Dracula's and Robert's Conversation/Mavis Runs Away Johnnyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Robert's Evil Plan Johnnyladdin Part 7 - Johnny Arrested (Part 1) Johnnyladdin Part 8 - Johnny Arrested (Part 2) Johnnyladdin Part 9 - Johnny Escapes with Old Carpenter Johnnyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) Johnnyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) Johnnyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Sebastian (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") Johnnyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Sebastian (Part 2) Johnnyladdin Part 14 - Dracula Upbraids Robert Callaghan Johnnyladdin Part 15 - Johnny's First Wish Johnnyladdin Part 16 - Robert Makes his Move/ "Prince Johnny" Johnnyladdin Part 17 - Dracula Rides on Wilbur Johnnyladdin Part 18 - Johnny Argues with Sebastian/Johnny Goes to Mavis Johnnyladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World Johnnyladdin Part 20 - Johnny Almost Spills the Beans/Johnny and Mavis's Kiss Johnnyladdin Part 21 - Johnny get Ambushed/Sebastian Saves Johnny's Life Johnnyladdin Part 22 - Robert Gets Exposed Johnnyladdin Part 23 - Johnny's Depression/Top Cat Steals the Lamp Johnnyladdin Part 24 - Dracula's Announcement/Sebastian's New Master is Robert Callaghan Johnnyladdin Part 25 - Robert Callaghan's Dark Wishes Johnnyladdin Part 26 - Prince Johnny (Reprise) Johnnyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth Johnnyladdin Part 28 - Johnny vs Robert Callaghan (Part 1) Johnnyladdin Part 29 - Johnny vs Robert Callaghan (Part 2) Johnnyladdin Part 30 - Johnny vs Robert Callaghan (Part 3) Johnnyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah Johnnyladdin Part 32 - End Credits